Drake
Drake & Josh is an American sitcom that premiered on Nickelodeon on January 11, 2004, which follows the lives of two stepbrothers. It stars Drake Bell and Josh Peck as stepbrothers Drake Parker and Josh Nichols, respectively. Both actors had played roles in The Amanda Show, along with Nancy Sullivan, who appears as Drake's mother in the series. Jonathan Goldstein plays Josh's father, and Miranda Cosgrove plays Drake's little sister Megan. The show premiered on January 11, 2004 and ended on December 5, 2008 Characters Drake Parker Josh Nichols . Megan Parker Audrey Parker Walter Nichols Crew * Dan Schneider — creator, executive producer, and writer * Joe Catania — producer * Robin Weiner — producer Occasional workers * Virgil Fabian — occasional director * Drake Bell — director of first half of "Drake & Josh: Really Big Shrimp" * Josh Peck — director of episode "Battle of Panthatar" Settings Episodes Trivia In the episode "Guitar" Josh said his rash went away with the ointment.In the episode "Josh Is Done" Eric asked Josh if his rash was gone just when he kicked Drake out of his life and Josh said yes. In the episode "Dune Buggy" when Josh is on his laptop researching for ways to fix up the dune buggy, you can faintly hear Tony Pajama, a character Drake played in "The Amanda Show". In the episode, Helicopter the name Schnieder (Dan Schnieder is the creator of the show) appears on the tail of the Helicopter. Drake and Josh usually make a lot of mess, and do not tend to care about making it. For example in 'The Bet' Josh stuffs a packet of crisps into his mouth with the crisps falling everywhere and then spits them out after realising he's allergic to them. Later on in the episode, Drake throws packets of junk food over the table including an open packet of cheesy balls and they go everywhere. Towards the end, they both jump in a paddling pool of chocolate milk, with the milk spilling everywhere. Most of the time they never clear up after their mess. TV movies Drake & Josh Go Hollywood Drake and Josh are left at home after their parents go on a cruise. They are told to bring Megan to the airport to visit her friend in Denver, but accidentally send her on a flight to Los Angeles, California. They go to Hollywood to get her back, and end up stopping a multi-billion dollar heist. The movie aired on January 6, 2006. Drake & Josh: Really Big Shrimp Spin City Records is wanting to sign Drake for their label. He is on the road to fame and fortune, but Josh's inexperience as a manager (and his titular fondness) leads him to sign the contract without reading it, accidentally signing over creative rights for Drake's new song. The movie aired on August 3, 2007. Drake & Josh: The Best Christmas Ever This is a most recent Drake & Josh movie. The movie aired on December 5, 2008. Media Due to the popularity of the show, Nickelodeon and Paramount have released episodes of the show for availability on home video and music from the show on albums. DVDs Released dumb stupid crazy beancon movie yea *''Drake & Josh Go Hollywood'' (TV film) -- Release Date: January 31, 2006 DVDs Announced *''Drake & Josh: Really Big Shrimp'' Nickelodeon had announced a Drake & Josh DVD called "Suddenly Family: Volume 2" They had announced it to be released on September 13, 2005 but was never released. It is unknown why it was not released. Albums Released *''Drake & Josh: Songs from and inspired by the hit TV show''-- Release Date: January 11, 2004 Books A book series based on Drake & Josh has been published by children's publisher Scholastic since 2006. The books are generally based upon content from the show and essentially novelize two episodes of material, with one being a novelization of a feature length film. The books are written by author Laurie Calkhoven. *''Blues Brothers'', based on the episodes titled Blues Brothers and Number One Fan *''Sibling Rivalry'', based on the episodes titled The Bet and Peruvian Puff Pepper *''Drake & Josh Go Hollywood'', based on the movie Drake & Josh Go Hollywood *''Kid Trouble'', based on the episodes Megan's New Teacher and Little Sibling *''Alien Invasion'', based on the episodes Alien Invasion and The Demonator *''Surprise!, based on the episodes ''Josh Runs Into Oprah and Vicious Tiberius *''Josh is Done'', based on the episodes Josh is Done and I Love Sushi Awards & nominations * At Nickelodeon's 2006 Kids' Choice Awards, Drake & Josh won over American Idol to win the orange blimp-award for Favorite TV Show. * Also at the 2006 Kids' Choice Awards, Drake Bell won the award for best actor. * At the 2007 Kids' Choice Awards, Drake Bell won the award for best actor again. * Also at the 2007 Kids' Choice Awards, Drake & Josh was nominated again for favorite TV show, but lost to American Idol. * At the 2007 UK Kids' Choice Awards Drake and Josh won the best TV Show. * Also at the 2007 UK Kids' choice awards Drake Bell won the favorite male singer. External links * [http://www.nick.com/shows/drake_and_josh/index.jhtml The official Drake & Josh page on Nick.com] * Nick UK - Drake and Josh * Drake Bell's official website * Drake & Josh wikia de:Drake & Josh Category:Shows on Nickelodeon Category:Drake and Josh Category:Nickelodeon Category:Television Shows Category:Live-action shows on Nickelodeon